Love Birds
by Inuzuka-Amy
Summary: A NejiOc roleplay for all you Neji fangirls out there. I know its a crappy title but its all I could think of. This is my first fanfic so be gentle.


Love Birds

Me: Yay! My first fanfic!! I know the title is pretty crapy, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Tsumetai: No one cares.

Himeno: Technically, it's your second. You started mine ages ago.

Me: Yeah… but this is the first one I finished.

Himeno: When are you going to finish the first chapter of mine?

Me: Soon, I do have other stuff to do you know.

Himeno: Like what?

Me: Coursework, homework, revision, singing lessons, guitar lessons, karate, college interviews, working at the animal shelter…

Himeno: Ok, ok, I get it.

Me: This is probably the only role play or lemon fanfic I'll ever write, so I hope you enjoy it. :)

Kinu: Amy does not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Me: But I do own Sora, and you guys too.

Yuri: And Shizen and Hitori.

Himeno: Nice that you mention Utagau and Osoreru…

Utagau: Yeah, real nice.

Yuri: When did you guys get here?!

Osoreru: Let's get her.

-Yuri is chased away by Utagau and Osoreru –

Kinu: Yuri-Nee-Chan?

Tsumetai: Here we go again. I don't know why I put up with you people.

Me: OO; Anywho….. Here's the fanfic.

Himeno: Enjoy. ;

* * *

Your name: Sora Komadori (Sorasky Komadorirobin).

Age: 18.

Birthday: 14th August.

Eyes: purple.

Hair: Indigo, down to your waist, pulled back into a low pony tail with loose bangs.

Clothes: Brown boots/shorts, bandages around thighs and fore arms, jade green fingerless gloves, crop t-shirt that's brown across the chest with loose white sleeves/collar, jade green trim and your family's crest (a robins wing on a Jade green circle) on the back, chunky leather belt with crystal shuriken studs and a jade green choker with a crystal kunai pendant.

Forehead protector: Holding your hair back (like Sakura's).

Body type: Hour glass.

Blood type: A.

Favorite food: Ohagi (rice cakes covered in bean jam, soybean flour of ground sesame).

Family: Mother (44).

Father (47).

Brother – Saiko (Unbreakable) (deceased).

Friends: Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba.

Enemies: Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Shino.

You walked into the forest with clenched fists. Your first mission since becoming a jounin, ruined by those idiots Naruto and Chouji. You came to the clearing where you often practiced alone. It's not that you had no friends because you did, and you enjoyed their company, but ever since your eighteenth birthday you'd become more distant, focusing on training and improving your skills.

Even though you left the academy with the highest grades out of all the girls, and second highest in your class, your parents always thought of you as their weaker child. Your older brother, Saiko, was considered the perfect son, a child prodigy. He could even have given Itachi Uchiha a run for his money. You and Saiko were so alike it was unreal. Fiery and free spirited, and if crossed, deadly. The kind of person who shows nothing but the fondest love and affection to those close to you (though you have a funny way of showing it), but when you were assigned a mission, you wouldn't show any emotion until your task was completed. A free spirit who lived their life the way they wanted, no matter what others said.

Despite this, your parents still paid more attention to Saiko than to you. If he wasn't such a wonderful brother, you would have really hated him. However, whenever he had any free time, Saiko would help you train. He even helped you master your family's kekkei genkai, the ability to produce crystals from your body, using them as projectile weapons or a shield. When word reached the village that Saiko had been killed during a mission, you cried for weeks. You'd lost your best friend. You thought that maybe now that Saiko wasn't around anymore, your parents would start paying more attention to you and encourage you to become stronger. Ha! You wish. They did pay more attention to you, but only to discourage you from you from becoming a ninja. They probably thought that because you weren't as strong as Saiko, you were therefore not strong enough to be a ninja. This only made you train harder. Each time, pushing yourself past your limit to become stronger. You'd even hospitalized yourself a few times for training too hard, which drive your parents to despair, but there so was no lasting damage to your body, so you kept on training.

You positioned yourself in the center of the clearing. There were thirty targets randomly scattered around. You pulled your forehead protector over your eyes. There was a brief moment of silence. A gentle breeze waved through the trees, caressing your cheeks. You lower yourself into a crouch and crossed your arms over your chest. Several seconds past as you focused your senses and got a feel for your surroundings. The breeze stopped. You leapt high into the air. Your arms fly apart, sending sixteen narrow, blue crystals hurtling towards the targets. Every one a bulls eye. Swinging your right leg around, you send another five crystals into the targets. As you begin to fall to earth, you back flipped so your head was pointing down. Falling into a tail spin; you throw your arms out straight, catapulting eight crystals into the center of eight targets. Just as you're about to hit the ground, you flipped yourself over and landed on your feet. Only one target left. This one was behind a bolder. You tossed a crystal upwards at an eighty five degree angle. You listened for a second as it climbed into the air. As you threw a second crystal into the air there was a sudden crash and the ground trembled. You stumbled backwards slightly as the crystal was released from your palm. Fortunately, the second crystal fit the first, sending it falling back to earth at an angle. Unfortunately, loosing your balance had changed the angle of the trajectory. Quickly pulling your forehead protector back onto your head, you ran to the bolder. Peering behind it, you see that the crystal had missed the target by three whole feet.

Turning around, you begin to run towards the direction the sound came from. Leaping into the trees, you hasten your speed.

You could hear a voice say "That was a great practice, but I have to go home now guys." Off in the distance. It was Tenten's voice. You bring yourself to an immediate halt to listen further.

"Yes, I must leave now too." Came Lee's voice.

You slowly continued your approach. You arrived at the clearing where Tenten and Lee's voices had originated from just as they left. Standing alone in the centre of the clearing, in the middle of a large crater, was the eighteen year old, Neji Hyuuga.

You had known Neji since you were babies. Your fathers had been friends since childhood and brought you round to each others houses to play together. After the death of Neji's father, the play dates stopped and you didn't see him again until you enrolled at the ninja academy, where he was at his top of the class in every subject, narrowly surpassing you. By that time his personality had completely changed. A once happy and kind-hearted boy had become cold, bitter and resentful.

Sitting in the tree tops, you stare at Neji's manly build. Although he was facing away from you, you knew, that he knew, that you were there. That byakugan of his would have seen you coming kilometers away. Neji's head turned slightly.

"Good afternoon, Sora." He said in his usual uncaring tone.

Slipping off your tree branch and crossing your arms behind your back, you walked towards him smiling politely.

"Hey Neji, long time no see." You greeted.

"How is your training going?" he asked.

"Great." You said sarcastically. "It would've been perfect if you guys hadn't wrecked my concentration"

Neji turned to face you. His blank facial expression staying the same.

"My deepest apologies, I didn't realize you were here training."

You sighed as you walked closer to him.

"It's really hard to be mad with someone when they're being so polite you know." You smile.

"We're friends aren't we? You shouldn't be mad with me." Neji smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well Chouji's my friend, and I'm totally pissed with him." You smirked back.

Neji let out a small laugh.

"I take it that means you're first mission as a jounin was a failure."

"Yes." You pouted.

"Destiny has been almost as cruel to you as it has to me." Neji chuckled.

"I thought you were going to take charge of your own destiny." You scowled, rage slowly returning.

"As long as there is a curse mark on my forehead, my destiny is out of my control." Neji breathed.

He lowered his head, trying to hide the sadness forming in has eyes. Seeing this, your rage leaves you being replaced by guilt. You put on a sympathetic smile and took another step towards your sorrowful friend. Lifting his chin, you said.

"You are always in charge of your own destiny. All you need is the courage to live your life the way you want, no matter who tries to stop you. Decide want you want in life and take it."

"It's not as easy as that. The curse mark symbolizes a bird locked in a cage. I'm trapped by my duties to the main household of the Hyuuga clan from which there is no escape." Neji stated.

Neji looked you squarely in the eyes. His pupiless lavender orbs staring deep into your soul. God, his eyes were beautiful. You steadily brought your hands round to the back of Neji's head. Carefully untying his forehead protector, you removed it, revealing the aqua green curse mark.

"A smart bird would pick the lock with its beak, driven by his dreams of freedom." You whisper.

Slowly you brought your lips to his forehead and kissed him tenderly and lovingly in the middle of the mark. Suddenly realizing what you'd done, you pulled back and blushed like crazy. Neji continued to look at you. His eyes boring deeper and deeper into yours. Oh those eyes. Those big, beautiful, sexy eyes. You couldn't take it anymore. You had to do it.

You lunged forwards and your lips smashed into his. Your arms clung to his neck as you made the kiss deeper. His muscular arms wrapped around your waist, slamming your toned bodies together. You could feel his lips form a smirk as the kiss became more heated and you smirked back. He left a trail of kisses from your lips, down your neck to your collar bone. He began to suck and bite the bone producing a large love bite. You moaned in sheer pleasure and his smirk grew. Pulling his head back up, you pushed your tongue between Neji's lips and began to explore his mouth. As your tongues wrestled and massaged each other, Neji's hands fell to your ass, gripping it tightly. You moaned louder into his mouth and he pulled away so you could both catch your breath. Panting heavily, your arms dropped to Neji's waist.

You gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity. As the gap between your lips began to close again, something absolutely awful happened. Your cell phone rang. You let go of each other and you shoved your hand into your pocket and pulled out your phone.

"Damnit Shikamaru!" you growled.

"I'm so sorry Neji, I promised I'd meet the guys for a meal."

"It's ok, I understand." Neji sighed.

You could sense that he was disappointed and it tore you up inside. As you turned around and began to walk away, your phone stopped ringing. After a few steps you stopped. You turned your head to see Neji looking at you longingly. You couldn't help yourself. You sprinted back to Neji and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss or a passionate kiss, but it was enough for him to receive the love you were giving him.

"I'll be here the same time tomorrow." You told him.

He gave you a quick nod before you began to run to meet the guys.

Half way to the restaurant, Shikamaru called you again.

"What?!" you screamed down the phone.

"Geez. I was only going to ask where you were. You're not usually this late." Shikamaru replied moodily.

"Well I'd get there a lot faster if I didn't need to keep answering the fucking phone Shikamaru!" you yell back.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to bite my freakin' head off." He mumbled.

"Whatever, I'll be there in two minutes."

Before Shikamaru could say anything else, you hung up.

You slid into the barbeque restaurant where you were greeted by a rather pissed off looking Kiba.

"What the fuck took you so long?!" he shouted.

"I was training asshole. You should try it some time." You replied, trying to suppress your anger.

"I would but I'd end up reeking of sweat like you." He growled.

"Why you little!" you screamed pulling your arm back to punch Kiba.

Just before your fist made contact with his face, somebody grabbed your arm.

"That's enough. You two are so troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

Pulling your arm from Shikamaru's grasp, you sit down at a table next to Chouji. Chouji knew you were mad at him so he didn't say anything. He just sat still, staring at his lap in shame. Kiba and Shikamaru joined you. There was already some meat cooking on the barbeque in the middle of the table. You grab a pair of chopsticks and began eating, as did Kiba and Shikamaru. Chouji didn't.

"Sora." He mumbled.

"Yes?" You asked looking at him.

"I'm sorry about the mission. I didn't mean to mess it up."

You placed your chopsticks on the table.

"It's ok Chouji. It was mostly Naruto's fault anyway." You lied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." You replied with a false smile plastered on your face.

"Thank you!" he yelled wrapping his arms around your shoulders and hugging you.

You hugged him round his neck, resisting the urge to strangle the fat fuck.

Pulling away, Chouji began to shovel meat into his mouth.

"Hey, are you guys coming to Ino's party tonight?" Kiba asked with is mouth full.

Shikamaru and Chouji nodded.

"Hell no." you stated bluntly. "That bitch gets on my nerves."

"Watch what you say about my girl." Kiba snarled.

"Hmpf." You pout.

"And you two make sure you leave early. The sooner you're gone, the sooner me and Ino can get busy."

"Ewww." You said under your breath.

Kiba looked at your discoloured collar bone.

"Hey Sora, that's a pretty impressive looking love bite you have there." He grinned evilly.

Shikamaru and Chouji looked up from their food.

"Well, well, well. Someone's been busy haven't they?" Shikamaru laughed.

"So who's the unlucky guy?" Kiba asked still grinning.

A deep blush began to burn your cheeks.

"There is no guy. It's not a love bite. It's a bruise from training!" you squeal.

"Bruise my sexy ass! That's a love bite and you know it." Kiba chuckled.

"I'll bruise your fucking face if you're not careful. It's from a training accident." You yelled franticly.

"Bullshit." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Come on Sora, you can tell us. We won't laugh." Chouji assured you.

"I will." Said Kiba.

"I'm not telling." You protested.

"You don't need to. We'll be able to tell by body language." Shikamaru declared.

"What are you talking about?" you asked nervously.

"It's simple. All we have to do is say the names of all the guys in the village. Of course you'll deny all of the names, but I now your tell." He explained.

"I don't have a tell." You stutter, trying to act calm.

Kiba snickered.

"You do. Every time you lie, your ears twitch." Shikamaru smiled smugly.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Said Kiba, leaning in your direction.

You covered your ears with your hands, but Kiba grabbed them and pinned them to the table.

"You guys watch her ears, I'll take care of the names." He told Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Let's start. Shino."

"No" You stated.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru and Chouji, who shook their heads.

"Ok. Naruto."

"No."

"Lee."

"Fuck no."

"Neji."

"N-no." You stammer.

"Her ear twitched!" Chouji bellowed.

"So. You've got the hots for the Hyuuga boy." Shikamaru smirked.

"And what if I do? Huh? Do you guys have a problem with that?!" you scowled.

"N-no. We're really happy you've f-found someone S-Sora." Chouji spluttered.

You shot a dirty look at Kiba and Shikamaru, who froze in their seats. You stand up and storm out of the restaurant.

"You guys can take care of the bill." You call back to your three fearful friends.

The next afternoon, you set off to the clearing where you and Neji kissed yesterday. The tranquil and serene scenery hadn't changed at all. You sat on the edge of the crater Neji had made with your legs hanging over. Hours went by, but Neji didn't appear. As night fell, you decided that enough was enough, and went home. For a further three days, you returned to the same spot and waited, and each time, Neji didn't show up.

It wasn't until the forth day that you realised that Neji wasn't coming. Bringing your knees to your chest, you hugged your legs as the warm sting of tears started to attack your eyes.

"I guess he doesn't feel the same way as I do." You thought out loud.

"He's probably back at Hyuuga manor being ordered around by Lord Hiashi. I mustn't of have gotten through to him. I really thought that I'd changed his mind."

You sniffled.

"And here's me, a weak, over emotional, eighteen year old kunoichi with no grasp on reality. He'd never leave his duties to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan for me. I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid." Came a voice from behind you.

Your head shot up.

"Or weak, and you did change my mind."

You slowly turned your head to see Neji standing on the edge of the clearing, bruised, beaten and bandaged.

"Neji!" you shouted as you ran into has sweet embrace.

"What happened to you?" you asked teary eyed.

"The day we kissed was the day I was ment to escort Lady Hinata to a party being held by one of her friends." Neji explained.

You thought for a moment and remembered that that was the day Ino was throwing her eighteenth birthday party. You weren't invited because you and Ino-pig didn't exactly see eye to eye (basically, you couldn't stand each other). Neji continued.

"After an extra long training session, I was already almost an hour late, but staying to talk to you made me even later. Upon my arrival at Hyuuga manor, Lord Hiashi beat me for abandoning me duties. I wasn't able to sneak out until now because of my injuries."

Tears were now flooding from your eyes.

"Neji I'm so sorry." You blubbered burying your head in his chest, trying to hide your crying face.

Neji tilted your chin up so you both made eye contact. Just looking into his lavender orbs was enough to stop the tears. He slowly brought his lips to your forehead and kissed it tenderly and lovingly. Your cheeks began to redden at the soft touch of his lips.

"Don't be. I stayed of my own freewill. I made my choice, I took the consequences, and I don't regret any of it." He stated.

"Neji." You smiled.

"You told me that you are always on charge of your own destiny. That all you need is the courage to live your life the way you want, no matter who tries to stop you."

Your smile grew as his arms wrapped round your waist, pulling you closer.

"You said that I should decide what I want in life and take it. And right now, all I want is you."

He began to rub your back gently up and down. You knew exactly what was coming.

Neji's hands travelled higher up your back. You lifted your arms making it easier for him to remove your shirt. You removed his shirt to reveal his bandaged chest. You both simultaneously tore off your forehead protectors and throwing them across the grassy clearing. You took off your gloves and unravelled the bandages on your forearms as Neji striped you of your belt. Kneeling down in front of Neji, you unzip his pants and slid them, along with his boxers, down to his muscular legs to his ankles. Neji smiled with pride as you stared at his semi-hard member. You were in awe at its length. He stroked your cheek as a way of allowing you to continue. You didn't need telling twice. Your hand began to pump Neji's cock, slowly at first but becoming faster and harder. As soon as he was fully erect, you took the throbbing shaft into your mouth and sucked it with joy. He placed his hands on the back of your head and forced himself further into your mouth. You began swirl your tongue around him as your hands ran up and down his rock hard thighs. Neji let out a groan, confirming that he was enjoying this as much as you. You gave one incredibly hard suck which caused a breathless "Oh shit." to escape from Neji's mouth. You'd never heard him swear before. In a strange way, it turned you on even more.

"That's enough." He told you at the first signs of precum.

He kicked off his shoes, pants and boxers, unhooked your bra and carefully lay you down on the ground. The sun had long since set and now the moon was shining down on Neji's perfect, naked body and illuminating his sexy eyes. He ripped off your boots and made his way up your legs to your shorts. Delicately tugging the legs of you shorts, he pulled them off you agonisingly slowly. He shredded the bandages around your thighs until all that you had on was a pair of lacy panties. Neji rubbed the front of them making you giggle like a love-struck school girl. Curling his fingers over the top, he yanked them off, leaving your curvaceous body completely exposed. Parting your legs, Neji brought his head down to your entrance. Without pausing, he rammed his tongue into your hole. Holding down your hips to stop you from bucking, Neji began to look for your spot. It didn't take long. As his tongue passed over your clit, you squealed in sheer delight. He circled the spot with his tongue, teasing you, but you weren't about to let him get away with it. You thrust your hips up causing Neji's tongue to glide over the fleshy lump again.

Neji was done playing with you. He pulled his head away and looked down at you. Getting on his hands and knees, he crawled over your body until you were facing each other.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a devilish look in is eyes.

"I've never been more ready. Take me now Neji." You replied your voice brimming with excitement and lust.

Positioning himself carefully, he slid inside you, making your body shiver and tingle all over. You cringed at the sudden serge of pain that flushed through you as he dug deeper. Neji pulled out slightly, not wanting to cause his lover any discomfort.

"No, keep going." You pleaded. "I'll be fine."

Not wanting to disappoint, Neji continued. As he eased his way further into you, you feel an unbelievable jolt of pain that melted away into mind-boggling bliss. You groaned and Neji's smile returned to his moonlit face.

"How's that?" he asked you, already knowing the answer.

"Amazing." You managed to say between breaths.

Neji's increased his speed and you became more vocal.

"Oh Neji." You moaned. "Faster!"

Neji thrust faster and faster into you. You were dizzy and light headed with pleasure. You pulled his head down to you into a passionate kiss. This time you allowed him entrance to your mouth. As your tongues played together, Neji didn't lose his rhythm. He dug deeper causing a loud "Fuck!" to erupt from your mouth. Your head hit the ground as you tried desperately to catch your breath, which was hard because Neji's speed was still escalating. You arched your back into him pleading him for more. Still holding himself in position with his right hand, he brushed the supple skin on your torso with the fingertips of his left. A shiver ran up your spine. Your face lit up in elation, as did Neji's. You started to grind your hips into his; enhancing the intense feeling you were sharing.

As time went by, it became obvious to you that you would climax very soon.

"N-Neji." You stammered "I'm…"

"I know." He interrupted. "I'm close too."

Putting his left hand back on the ground to steady himself, Neji began to ploughing into you as hard and fast as he could. Your body trembled in absolute rapture. Still grinding your hips into his, your moans became much louder. Neji grunted as he drove you into the ground. You were being pushed forwards and backwards on the grass which was staining your back a rich green. With one final thrust, you both screamed in rampant ecstasy that echoed through the forest as Neji's seed spilled into you. The after shock of your orgasm shook your body, leaving you completely drained and exhausted. Neji removed his flaccid member from inside you and rolled onto the cold grass beside you.

You lay there, sweating, panting and rapidly cooling down without each others body heat to sustain your temperature. The silent minutes went by slowly as you both gazed at the stars above you. Neji sat up and looked down at you fondly.

"This is the first time in my life I have ever felt truly free." He smiled.

"Why?" you enquired sitting up.

"Because you snuck out, because we just had sex or because you're sat buck naked, in a clearing, in a forest, in the middle of the night?"

"All three." He laughed as he leaned in to kiss you.

A loving kiss, warm enough to melt the coldest heart. As you pulled away you sighed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked you looking worried.

"I can't let you go back to Hyuuga manor. I can't let this happen to you again." You answered placing your hand softly on his bruised chest.

"But I have nowhere else to go. It's the only home I've ever had." He sighed.

"You can stay with me. My dad wouldn't mind, and Saiko's room unoccupied." You said with a voice full of hope.

"I… don't know." Neji murmured.

"Please. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." You begged.

Looking you dead in the eyes, Neji saw your desperation and concern. The warm smile reappeared on his face accompanying his deep, warm eyes.

"Then I will." He whispered into your ear.

You grinned from ear to ear. Unable to contain yourself, you threw yourself at him, knocking him to the ground. Your ample breasts pressing against him.

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret this!" you beamed with unbridled joy.

Still smiling beneath you, Neji brushed your bangs out of your face.

"I'm sure I won't."

Coming to your senses, you both picked yourselves up off the ground and got dressed. Walking out of the forest, Neji took hold of your hand and pulled you closer. A rosy blush, barely visible in the darkness, spread across your cheeks. It wasn't long till you arrived at your house. The Komadori compound was a similar size to the Hyuuga's but there was a lot more trees and flowers in the yard (thanks to your mother). Your father was waiting at the front door looking very angry. Leaving out the fact that you and Neji had just fucked in the forest, you explained the situation to him, and with Neji being the son of his childhood best friend, he was more than happy to accept him into the household. Naturally, Lord Hyuuga didn't agree, but when he found out that you were pregnant, he couldn't really say no. Not wanting his child to be born a bastard, Neji asked for your hand in marriage. As if you'd say no.

Three months after the wedding, you gave birth to two beautiful, baby boys. Neji's eyes lit up with pride when he saw Hizashi and Saiko for the first time. As you cradled the newborns in your arms, Neji kissed you sweetly on the cheek.

"I love you." He breathed.

Before you could respond, the three stooges burst into the room grinning stupidly. And you thought having a home birth would be peaceful.

"Hey! How are our favorite pair of love birds?" Kiba laughed.

"We're fine thank you." Neji replied, trying not to knock them out for disturbing his perfect family.

Their arms were piled high with presents for the little miracles. Shikamaru and Chouji knelt down beside your futon, looking at you with puppy dog eyes.

"Would it be okay if we held them?" Chouji asked.

You glanced up at Neji who looked a little wary about the idea.

"Sure." You said, flashing a reassuring smile at your nervous hubby.

Saiko giggled at Chouji's chubby face as you passed him over to him while Hizashi fell asleep in Shikamaru's arms.

"Hey, this guy I like." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Can I hold them next?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"No!" Neji shouted abruptly.

Kiba's head sank into a pout making you laugh.

"How come Ino isn't with you Kiba?" you enquired.

"Her? I ditched her. I caught her cheating on me." He shrugged.

"With who?"

"Rock fucking Lee." Kiba scowled.

You laughed even harder.

After the boys had left, Neji sat on the futon next to you and rested his head on your shoulder. The sight of his two heir's heads resting on your chest made his smile grow. It was easy to tell them apart. Hizashi had brown hair and Saiko's was indigo, and of course they had their father's eyes.

"My life is now complete. I have a wonderful wife and two healthy baby boys, and I'll make sure they grow up making their own destinies." He said wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

"Just like their dad." You giggled as you kissed him.

* * *

Yuri: -panting- I'm back, did I miss it?

Me: Yep.

Yuri: -looking at Kinu- Why is she on the floor?

Tsumetai: She fainted.

Himeno: Well it was a little "adult" for her, she is only eleven.

Me: -giggles- She's like a little, red haired Hinata.

Himeno: Awww.

Me: Ok, the next thing I'll be uploading will be the first chapter of my fanfic called "Memories of a Moon Princess".

Himeno: Which is all about me. :D

Tsumetai: Wow, I can't wait. ¬¬;

Me: Be nice. Cya soon! xxx


End file.
